Fuel cells are used as an electrical power source in many applications. In particular, fuel cells are proposed for use in automobiles to replace internal combustion engines. A commonly used fuel cell design uses a solid polymer electrolyte (“SPE”) membrane or proton exchange membrane (“PEM”) to provide ion transport between the anode and cathode.
In proton exchange membrane type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode as fuel and oxygen is supplied to the cathode as the oxidant. The oxygen can either be in pure form (O2) or air (a mixture of O2 and N2). PEM fuel cells typically have a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) in which a solid polymer membrane has an anode catalyst on one face, and a cathode catalyst on the opposite face. The anode and cathode layers of a typical PEM fuel cell are formed of porous conductive materials, such as woven graphite, graphitized sheets, or carbon paper to enable the fuel and oxidant to disperse over the surface of the membrane facing the fuel- and oxidant-supply electrodes, respectively. Each electrode has finely divided catalyst particles (for example, platinum particles) supported on carbon particles to promote oxidation of hydrogen at the anode and reduction of oxygen at the cathode. Protons flow from the anode through the ionically conductive polymer membrane to the cathode where they combine with oxygen to form water which is discharged from the cell. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of porous gas diffusion layers (“GDL”) which, in turn, are sandwiched between a pair of non-porous, electrically conductive elements or plates. The plates function as current collectors for the anode and the cathode, and contain appropriate channels and openings formed therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surface of respective anode and cathode catalysts. In order to produce electricity efficiently, the polymer electrolyte membrane of a PEM fuel cell must be thin, chemically stable, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive and gas impermeable. In typical applications, fuel cells are provided in arrays of many individual fuel cell stacks in order to provide high levels of electrical power.
Although the prior art fuel cell systems work reasonably well, it is known that sulfate can be released due to chemical degradation of the perfluorosulfonic acid (PFSA) type of PEM membrane. In addition, SO2 from air can be dissolved in water and changed to sulfite and sulfate. Sulfate which has shown strong correlation to cell voltage loss is released into product water during the recovery cycle. Those sulfate will be bound to the anion exchange material in the anode/cathode loop, thus will not be recycled back to the cell and cause fast voltage loss. Currently, a running recovery procedure is the only effective method to solve the problem of reversible degradation loss. However, sulfate and other anions which cause electrode contamination may not be removed out from the system completely during the recovery cycle.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and system for preventing fuel cell voltage loss from anionic contaminants.